Ed, Edd n Eddy: 1051st militia
The 1051st militia is the militia of the state of Peach Creek. It was formed after the events of The Eds Are Coming, The Eds Are Coming. After it was all a tradition of Rolf's family to look like aliens, the other kids decided it will never happen again. So they decided to form a militia to protect the state and city of Peach Creek. They are in charge of patrolling the city at night and protecting the state from foreign and domestic terrorists and enemies. They are plain-clothed and are able to go and leave school without frightening the other civilians. Most of the time, their rivals, The National Guard, are put against each other in times of crisis. Their allies are the militias of Indiana, ohio, Nevada and Maine. Making it the size of the National guard. Militiamen Eddy: Eddy is combatant in this militia. He and Kevin came up with the idea after the events of The Eds Are Coming. He obtained a license from his brother to buy a gun. He went on Ebay to buy most of the flak jackets. How he got the money to buy those is way beyond my idea. During Katrina, he and the others went down to save family and other people because Eddy says "That's how a militia works." He uses an Ak-47 (civilian version) and a Beretta M9. Kevin: Kevin, like Eddy, is a militiaman. After the Events of the eds are coming, He and Eddy formed the militia to protect and defend the state. During Hurricane Katrina, he deployed his troops and went to help families and civilians to safety. He is depicted as a rough and tough guy who is looking for a fight. His weapons are an AR-15 and a Deagle. Rolf: Rolf is not a militia man, but a soldier in The U.S Army. Reason that is because he turned 18 during the 2001 invasion of Iraq and signed up for the armed forces. He is never seen until Katrina because he was in Iraq at the time. His weapons are a SPAS-12 and a colt M1. Jonny: Jonny had nothing else to do but join the militia. He was bored and plank was of no use for a lot of things after the so called "Alien Invasion." He wanted to do something to keep the peace in his hometwon, and when he saw the militia was up for grabs, he signed up as quickly as possible. His weapons are an M14 and a outdated Nambu pistol. Edd: Edd is a militia informant. He works as a drill instructor and citizen soldier. When he is not on a mission with the others, he studies battle plans at the local library. his weapons are a Remington 700 and a Bren Sten. Ed: Ed is the heavy weapons guy of the militia. He is in charge of giving supressing fire to the team and giving them cover. he is the only one with heavy machine gun and is the only one with the fully automatic weapon for a while. He went to Katrina to stop looters and help citizens. His weapons are a m240 and a dual wield Deagles. Uniforms This militia has a variety of uniforms used by everyone. They set them apart from other militias (slightly). They all wear any kind of camoflage and never are wearing the same color. They are mostly used for a ranking system, but have their disadvantages as well. In the end, they got to confused and decided to wear one color, woodland. Digital Army: Mostly used by the U.S Army. This is a uniform used by the newest members of the militia. They wear this to separate them from the Corporals and Seargents. Woodland: This is worn by Corporals, such as Ed and Double D. This type of uniform is used for the woods and thick brush. This is used by many militias. It is used to make domestic and foreign terrorists terrified, because they can not see their enemies if they are on patrol in the woods. Desert camo: This is worn by Seargents, such as Eddy and Kevin. Used for desert combat, this is used for attacks on beaches, deserts and dry areas. They are used also for close encounters with the enemy. Urban camo: Urban camo is used by colonels, later such as Eddy, Ed, Kevin and Double D. Used for urban combat, this is a great kind of camoflage for the city of Peach creek. As of yet, terrorists have not invaded Peach Creek and this type of camoflage has not been used. Blue & Black camo: These types of uniforms are used by Majors and Seargent Majors, also later used by Eddy, Ed Kevin and double D. Black Camo is used for Late night scenarios and blue is used for a variety of times of the day. They are mainly used for spec ops and sniping in night or in some cases broad daylight. Hats The Militia also use hats and helmets to help them see enemies when the sun is bright or when they want to protect their heads. (I wanted to get this category off my chest for a long time.) Boonie Hats: these wide brimmed hats are used to block out the sun from time to time. but, These are used for mostly combat and close quarters. Eddy and Ed wear these kinds of hats wearing bandanas under them. Soldier helmets: Everybody calls these soldier helmets because they are literally used by a lot of soldiers. These are used to protect heads from snipers if there ever is a conflict if urban and domestic terrorists came to America. Everybody besides some of the cul-de-sac kids wear these. Combat Caps: these caps are mostly mistaken by others as just baseball caps. Used in World War 2 and in present times when soldiers or police officers are on patrol. These are worn by Jonny, Later Jimmy, and sometimes Rolf. Weapons I know i had weapons for the main characters. I'm just putting some of the weapons for other militiamen AK-47 AR-15 M14 MP5 & MP7 M9 M1911 S&W 500 Mossberg Remington Benelli M4 M4 Carbine M1 Garand Trivia Please dont give me any harsh comments, please. This is not related to Eds of War at any thing. Category:Warfare